Street Racer!
by James Dean y2k
Summary: Ash, Misty, Gary and Dawn all wind up in the wrong side of Vermilion City! They then come across a challenge, but not the challenge that you or Ash are expecting! Ash comes face to face with a gang of Street Racers, and later, the mob! Can Ash survive? Rated M for death, and cursing, and possible sexual content, just saying.
1. Street Racer

Street Racer!

Starring

Ash Ketchum- 21

Misty Waterflower- 21

Gary Oak- 21

Dawn Berlitz- 17

And Nate Rockwell!

OCs

Also Starring

Dean Ackles- 26

Keenan Jackson- 27

Daphne "Daph" Morris- 26

Kailyn Fox- 27

Brenda Gibson- 27

Enemy Crew:

Tristan Kent- 32

Tyler "Road Dogg" Rhodes- 31

"Bad Ass" Bo Green- 33

Randy "The California Blonde" Belle- 32

Jessie Jordan- 31

Tori Grant- 29

Other racers

"Big" Dan Manson

"Termin8r"

"Mr. A$$"

"2 C00!"

And Officer Jerry Kirk- 64

August 12, 2014

Ash, Misty, Gary, and Dawn went out to Burger King in Little Pallet which is a part of Vermilion City. They all went in Gary's 1994 Mitsubishi Eclipse. They ate and then they ended up getting lost in no small part thanks to Ash.

"Damn! Why did you have to get us lost Ash?" Misty asked. "I don't see you making any suggestions!" Ash retorted. "Why didn't you just let Gary navigate, and you drive?" Misty asked. "Because Ash would've killed us. He's no better at driving." Gary explained. "I call bullsh-" Ash called as Dawn interrupted. "Hello! There's a kid in the car! Watch your mouth, Ash!" Dawn interrupted. "You're 17, Dawn. I'm sure you've heard worse." Ash said. "Yeah, she has but when she turns 18, we can say anything we want around her." Gary explained. "What is it? Is it 'Chew Ash's head off day' or what?" Ash asked. "No, but it'd be cool if everyday was!" Misty said. "I've just about had it with you! Put em up, Put em up!" Ash called. "You can't hit a girl! Therefore, I win!" Misty said. "Daaaaarn you Misty!" Ash said. "Hey, guys? Where are we? This doesn't look like a good place to be!" Dawn said. "I'm with Dawn. Do you two know where we are?" Gary said. "No." Ash said. "WE'RE IN THE WORST PART OF VERMILION CITY, YOU JACKASS!" Misty shouted. "Well if you hadn't distracted me, I could have lead us out of here!" Ash shouted. "No you couldn't have, Dumbass!" Misty said. "LANGUAGE!" Dawn said. Just then, a bad looking person knocked on the window, as they had come to a stop. This guy had dark skin, brown eyes, black hair and this look that said, "You're on my turf, asshole.". "Hey, you guys lost or something?" The guy said. "Yes, we have a guy who can't-" Misty said as her mouth was covered by Ash. "We'll be leaving now-" Gary said as the guy cut him off. "Whoa, hold it. Did I say you could leave? When you stumble into our block, you don't leave, in your car, might I add, unless you can beat one of us in a race. Now, that being said, which one of you will race?" The guy said. "Not Ash! He's gonna destroy anything in his way! And not Dawn! She doesn't have her license yet! Not me! I don't drive, so Gary, you're up!" Misty said all at once. "Hell, alright. I woulda stepped up anyway." Gary said. "OK then, this race won't be for slips cause I know you're gonna lose. I wanna see what lover boy over here can do." The guy said. "Me? I'm gonna destroy anything in my way, including the car! Red over here said so! And the name is Ash!" Ash said. "Yeah, yeah. That's why I want to see you drive, so you're gonna race Keenan over here in the neon green Evo. You, Mr. 'I woulda stepped up anyway, but didn't have the balls to say it for my self', you're gonna run with Dean there, in the cherry red Challenger. Winners race each other, winner of that, races me. Deal?" The guy said. "OK, but we only have one car." Ash said. "I know. Hey Daph?" The guy called. "Yeah?" A red haired girl in a button up black shirt, and black jeans who appeared to be the one named Daph said. "Can lover boy over here borrow your Supra?" The guy said. "Sure! Don't scratch it, lover boy!" Daph called out. "It's Ash!" Ash said. "Ash, Cash. All the same, let's race!" The guy said.

"OK! Now listen..." A girl stepped out and said. She looked about 20, 21 maybe. She had light skin, black hair, and brown eyes. "...For Dean and Keenan, sorry to bore you guys with this. I have to go over these rules with the newbs. Nate's making me. So, Lover boy and Gary, the rules are very simple: the first one around that cone over there and make it back is the winner. And try not to kill anyone. This means you, Lover boy! Other than that, there are no rules! Meet at that start line!" The girl said. "Hey, Barbie, the name's Ash." Ash said. "Yeah? Name's Kailyn. What do ya want? A medal? Just get to the starting line." Kailyn said. "You got p-owned, Lover boy!" Gary said. "Shut up." Ash said.

As the race began, Keenan and Dean pulled up in all their racing glory. Keenan's Evo had neon lights under, a custom paint job, custom decals, and sounded like the engine was modified to go over the stock top speed. Keenan himself had dark skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and this look that said: "What's your name? Not that it will matter when I beat you!". Dean's Challenger appeared as if it would be a problem. It was the 1971 make of it, and it had a 440 Six Pack Hemi under that hood. If Ash or Gary stood a chance against it was debatable. The Challenger also sounded modded and had a custom paint job as well as tinted windows. It wasn't the car that Ash and Gary were scared of. If they were scared at all, it was of the driver IN the car. Dean had light skin, black hair, aviator shades, and a look that said "I'm gonna bust you up.".

"My car isn't performance-ready!" Gary said. "Ash, you have to win!" Dawn said. "Why?" Ash said. "Didn't you hear? If both of you lose, they're gonna take the Eclipse!" Misty said. "Why don't you root for Gary? He's the better driver!" Ash said. "Out there, that won't mean shit! My car barely goes to 140! That guy was nice enough to give you a performance-ready car! And on top of that, you're the closest thing we have to Paul Walker!" Gary said as he was yelled at by Dawn again about the fact that he cursed.

"Hey, Ash?" Daph called. "Yeah?" Ash said. "There's a reason that Nate had me give you my car. Dean's Challenger has NOS. Do you know what that is?" Daph asked. "Yeah. I've seen 'The Fast and the Furious'! Finally, that pays off!" Ash said. "Yeah. That's nice. Look, Keenan won't be a problem. It's Dean you need to worry about. If you can beat him, you'll stand a chance against Nate. Push this button and you'll trigger Stage 1. This button triggers Stage 2, and this one triggers Stage 3, but don't use Stage 3 unless you really need it. Got it?" Daph asked. "Yeah." Ash said. "K. Good luck." Daph said before going over to Dean. Dean and Daph were saying something to each other, before sharing a passionate kiss. Ash was shaken out of his thoughts as suddenly...

"Hey, lover boy!" Misty said. "Would you quit that?" Ash said. "Maybe...not!" Misty said. "Doh! You really are a troll! Good thing you're not with these guys!" Ash said. "Ya think?" The guy from earlier said. "If she was with us, we'd all have killed ourselves." The guy said. "Sorry. What's your name anyhow?" Ash said. "Rockwell. Nate Rockwell. I'm the head honcho of this crew. However, contrary to the popular belief that the head honcho is the best, the head should be Dean, but he's too hot headed and under his leadership, we've all been arrested too many times running errands for our boss, the guy who owns this neighborhood." Nate said. "Why do you do it if it's illegal?" Misty asked. "We have to, we don't have a choice." Nate said. "That ain't right! We have to do something!" Ash said. "That's the problem. Their leader, Tristan Kent is unbeatable! Even Dean couldn't beat him! He lost three things when he lost to Tristan: the race, his '67 Shelby Mustang, and his last girlfriend, 'The California Blonde' Randy Belle. Ever since, he has become the most ruthlessly aggressive member of the group. Now, you may wanna get to the start line, unless you're gonna forfeit." Nate said. "The Hell I am." Ash said as he jumped into Daph's Supra and drove to the start line to face Keenan, while Gary drove up to race Dean.

"Ready?" Kailyn asked as Dean, Ash, Keenan, and Gary all revved their engines. "Set!" (More revving) "Go!" And all four took off! Dean's Challenger held a strong lead on Gary's Eclipse. Ash, on the other hand, was neck and neck with Keenan. The cone came around, and Gary was still behind, while Ash managed to gain the upper hand on Keenan. Dean appeared to have no problem passing Gary, because he was frequently seen looking towards Daph. Ash, however, still had Keenan hot on his trail. The finish line came around, and Dean easily beat Gary, while Ash scored a win over Keenan! Now Ash would have to face Dean.

"Ash! You have to beat him! And you're gonna need the nitrous because you barely held up against Keenan!" Misty said. "I know. Dean will be the biggest challenge." Ash said. "Ash, don't try to outrun him, try to outsmart him! Once you get the lead, don't let him pass! Besides, if he loves Daph as much as I think he does, he won't mess up her car, so you can outpsych him too." Gary said. "I'll try." Ash said.

Ash pulled up next to Dean. The cars were lined up. Ash looked at Dean, then to Daph, then to Misty, back to Dean, then to the road. "Ready!" (Revving) "Set!" (Revving) "Go!"

As Ash and Dean took off, they started neck and neck. Soon, Ash lost his window to pass Dean as he got passed by said driver. Ash attempted to use his "smarts" and get on the inside of the lane, that way if they turn, Ash would steal the victory. It almost worked and would have worked if Dean didn't have that Challenger of his. After Ash passed him, Dean stepped up the game, and used his stage 1 nitrous. Ash followed suit and due to his lighter frame, he passed Dean again, this time, just enough to use Gary's strategy. Dean began to get frustrated, and began looking frantically for ways to pass him without hitting Daph's car. Ash, on the other hand was trolling the hell out of it, making it so that Dean couldn't pass. Finally, Dean juked Ash and finally passed him. Ash then attempted to use Gary's strategy again, but Dean activated stage 2. Ash also followed suit and again, passed Dean. Unlike last time, Dean attempted to scare Ash this time, and almost succeeded when Ash juked him, and provoked Dean to activate stage 3. Ash, however, simply watched as Dean's Challenger simply stalled out, just because he never went to stage 3 before. Ash then proceeded to win the race as Dean watched in awe.

"Whoa." Nate said. "He beat Dean..." Daph said. "He did it! He saved us from being on foot!" Dawn said. "He's not done yet, little girl. He still has to beat Nate." Keenan said from behind as Ash drove back to the start line. "He's got one more round then, you guys are free! But I think he has to say something to you, Misty." Kailyn said as Ash came around and grabbed Misty into a bear hug. "Misty... I did it! I beat him." Ash said. "Yeah Ash! We saw and you're killing me!" Misty said, gasping for air. "Sorry, Mist! So I guess I'm up against you now, huh Nate?" Ash said. "Yeah. Let's see if you can handle my Skyline." Nate said. "Alright." Ash said. "Ash?" Daph said, grabbing Ash's shoulder for a moment. "Yeah?" Ash asked. "Whatever you do, don't let her go. Dean did that, and he paid the price, three times I might add. Also, sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't. It's a chance you have to take." Daph said, gesturing towards Misty, and also referencing something else. Just then, Ash felt himself forcefully turned around by a strong person. When he turned around, he saw Dean in front of him. He looked angry, almost like he would stab Ash at any moment. Then, Dean opened his mouth to speak. "Good race. No one has ever pushed me to stage three before. Not since..." Dean said as he began to choke on his own words. "Dean..." Daph said as Dean walked closer to her and lay his head on her shoulder. He was about 6'0, and Daph looked about 5'10. "Thanks." Ash said. "Yeah, now you may wanna get to your car unless you're gonna wuss out." Dean said, his voice muffled by his face being covered in Daph's shoulder. Ash then proceeded to run to Daph's 1994 Toyota Supra, the same one he'd been using. "Dean... It's OK, it wasn't your fault. You're still the best around here!" Daph said. "That's not even it. I bit my tongue." Dean said, still muffled. "Eh. He did beat you, but that doesn't change anything!" Daph said. "I love you, Daph." Dean said, still muffled. "I love you too, Dean." Daph said. "Can I just carry you the rest of the night?" Dean asked. "Why?" Daph asked. "You help me forget my problems. That's one of many reasons why I love you." Dean said. "OK, why not? But what about when one of us gets tired?" Daph asked. "Then I'll take you to bed. I'm not gonna get tired before you do." Dean said as Daph allowed him to pick her up, literally, and carry her the whole night. "So what do you get out of carrying me again?" Daph asked. "Well I get you. That's enough for me." Dean said as Daph had placed her head on Dean's chest. "Wanna watch the race?" Dean said. "Sure." Daph said as Dean carried her over to the race.

Ash and Nate prepared for their race. Ash simply shivered at the presence of Nate's blue and silver 1999 Nissan Skyline. He knew Daph's Supra couldn't beat it, not even at stage three. Maybe he could use that psychological edge he used on Dean... This being concluded that Daph and Nate were close enough friends, almost as close as her and Dean, and could therefore use the Supra, and make it so that he won't pass him. What he didn't consider was that Nate was the crew leader for a reason: While Dean was reckless, Nate was frighteningly precise, especially in a street race, and especially in his Skyline, almost sniper-like.

Ash and Nate took off, with Ash in the lead. Nate eventually passed at the turn, using a common strategy, basically, Gary's strategy! Nate was using his own strategy against him! This provoked Ash to activate stage one. However, even with all the nitrous, Nate still maintained a neck and neck position until Nate finally passed him. Nate than countered with his own stage one nitrous, with Ash frantically trying to find a way to pass him without denting Daph's car. Somehow, he managed to use all the advantages Ash had and turn it all on him! He saw an opening and he activated stage two, but to no avail as both drivers activated stage two at the same time. Therefore, no change occurred at all, except in location. Ash hoped he wouldn't have to use stage three, but the way things are looking, he might have to. The finish line was just ahead, and Nate was gonna win if Ash couldn't pass him. The only way for Ash to do that is if he used stage three. Problem with that is that he saw what happened to Dean when he used stage three: he stalled. Then, he remembered something Daph said: "...sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't. It's a chance you have to take..." Now he knew what that meant, and he knew what to do: Ash activated stage three.

"My god..." Kailyn said. "He... Lost..." Keenan said. "Way to go, Ash!" Misty said as Ash passed the finish line before Nate, then stopped near Misty and company, and this time, Dawn and Misty both locked him into a bear hug. "Ha! Nice one, Ash!" Daph said. "Thanks, and what's going on?" Ash asked as he noticed Dean was carrying Daph. "I love her. That's what's going on." Dean said. "OK... How come you and Misty can't be like that? How come you and her are more violent than Tom and Jerry?" Gary asked. "Cause Ash is stupid." Misty said. "Cause Misty's crazy!" Ash said. "Right." Dawn said. "It's getting dark. You guys had better stay." Keenan said. "That's true. Then you two can leave in the morning. Besides, it's not safe out here at night. You're safer staying here." Kailyn said. "Alright." Gary said. "And while you're at it, we'll properly introduce you guys to the gang." Nate said. "Ok!" Dawn said. "Now, with that being said, you guys know me, Nate Rockwell. I'm the leader, although it should be Dean. And you've met Dean Ackles. He's American, and I met him in a race in Dark City. The girl in his arms is Daph Morris. Her real name is Daphne, but she shortened it to Daph. Dean found Daph on the run from her owners, and later, took the liberty of winning her freedom for her in a street race. Daph has been eternally grateful ever since. At some point, that became love. Weird, I know, but it happened. You know Kailyn Fox, she's also taken, by me. You know Keenan Jackson, he, along with Dean and many others formed the gang, but it's gotten smaller since Tristan's arrival. You don't know Brenda Gibson. She's Keenan's girl. She's was also one of the originals." Nate said as he pointed everyone out: Keenan had a mechanic's jumpsuit, and what appeared to be work boots. Clearly, he was the mechanic. Nate had a simple t shirt and baggy jeans. People would completely overlook him, then possibly get whipped in the long run. Then they would likely get literally whipped. Dean looked more like a leader than Nate did. Dean had a black leather jacket, black t shirt, those aviators, and blue jeans. Ash and friends had only seen his steel blue eyes once, but they knew not to mess with Dean. He had to be the main driver. Daph appeared almost the opposite. Gone was her black button up shirt from earlier and now she wore a simple black spaghetti strap shirt, black jeans and what they hadn't noticed earlier was her brown boots. In contrast to Dean's cold, steel blue eyes, Daph had cerulean blue eyes, a lot less threatening, but still, blue. Kailyn had black hair, brown eyes, a simple t shirt, blue jeans, and also looked less threatening than her male counterpart, Nate, almost sisterly. Ash learned the hard way, that looks are deceiving. She could've been the negotiator(that would be interesting) or she could be watching the police scanners. Brenda also had black hair, brown eyes, and wore a denim jacket, blue jeans and Nike's. Unlike Daph and Kailyn, Brenda looked as threatening as Keenan did. She must've been the brains. Then where did that leave Daph? Dean's security? Dean's Kryptonite? Daph had to serve some other purpose other than just being Dean's girlfriend, Ash thought, I mean, she was a part of the team. He figured he'd save that question for another day.

Everyone then went to sleep, Brenda and Keenan went to a room, and so did Nate and Kailyn. Daph fell asleep in Dean's arms, yet Dean refused to put her down in fear of something happening to her, so he also fell asleep in the seat in their room, still holding Daph. Gary and Dawn ended up in Dean and Daph's bed, and Ash and Misty attempted to fall asleep the same way that Daph and Dean did. Ironically enough, they fell asleep almost faster than a Snorlax! What will happen next, is just... Damn.

Ash found himself standing in the middle of the road. He didn't know why, but he saw a Mitsubishi 3000GT and a Lamborghini Diablo side by side. In the Mitsubishi was a redhead girl with green eyes... Misty. In the Diablo was a blonde girl with blue eyes, possibly the California Blonde. A blonde guy started the race, and the girls took off. Daph and Kailyn stood by their respective men while Ash stood alone, literally in two places at once, in the middle of the street, and on the sidelines. As the race came to a close and it appeared Misty would win, the blonde pulled out a gun and fired in the general direction of Misty's car. The bullet went through the window and Misty's head. As she died, the Mitsubishi crashed and rolled, then exploded and left no trace of Misty being alive. Ash ran towards the car, hoping Misty survived although there was no hope of said possibility. Ash collapsed as he lost all will to live. The Ash in the street wondered if this would really happen, or if his mind was playing mind games with him.

He never knew as he woke up, and Misty was alive and well and still asleep in his arms.

Dean had a similar nightmare. He, Daph, Nate, Kailyn, Ash and another girl appeared to be staging a jailbreak. The girl had brown hair, blue eyes, and appeared to know Ash well. They were on top of what seemed like a roof, where a helicopter approached. Nate signaled for everyone to get on, but Dean and Ash decided to stay and fight the prison guards off. Nate was convinced to stay with the girls as Dean and Ash made their final stand. Nate refused to let them fight alone. Ash was then killed, and so was Dean. Nate was the only survivor as he signaled the chopper to leave. Nate was then arrested and Kailyn, Daph and the other girl were left crying over their losses.

Dean also woke up, afraid and holding Daph tightly, so tight, he woke her up. "What's wrong, Dean?" Daph said. "It... I..." Dean whispered, crying into Daph's shoulder. "Another Nightmare?" Daph asked quietly. "Daph..." Dean whispered, holding Daph even closer. "It's alright. It's over. You're in reality. Nothing is happening." Daph whispered. "I hope... that you don't... die on me..." Dean whispered. "I won't. I survived Tristan's gauntlet, didn't I?" Daph joked quietly. "That's true... But it's not funny... Don't joke with me like that about yourself!" Dean cried quietly. "Sorry. I forgot your PTSD is no joke. Anyway, just hold me or something until you fall asleep, OK?" Daph asked quietly. "OK. I'll try. You know what's messed up?" Dean whispered. "What?" Daph asked quietly. "When you go the hospital, they drug you. If you have a gunshot wound, they fuck you. First they drug you, then they fuck you. It's a conspiracy invented by Mel Gibson, man." Dean whispered. "You want me to get you a Snickers or something?" Daph whispered. "Why?" Dean asked quietly. "Cause you're not you when you're hungry." Daph whispered. "No, just sit here. I needed this now I think I can forget that dream." Dean whispered. "OK, good night, Dean. And remember, I am literally right here if you need me." Daph whispered. "Thanks, love." Dean whispered.

**To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, everyone woke up (obviously.), Everyone but Dean and Daph. What was strange was the fact that apparently, Dean was the first one up. Well, Everyone walked in and noticed that Daph was also still asleep, and in a different position than the one she was in last night. Last night, she was carried by Dean and they fell asleep that way, while now, she sorta straddles over Dean, facing him. She fell asleep on his chest also...

2 hours earlier...

"OK, good night, Dean. And remember, I'm literally right here if you need me." Daph whispered. "Thanks, love." Dean whispered as Daph began to fall asleep. However, Dean kissed her, but on the eye because her head went down when he attempted to kiss her. Daph initially didn't take this any different than the previous times she had escaped Tristan's clutches, was taken back, and almost raped, until, she narrowly evaded such punishment, and that resulted in her escape. When Dean found her that fateful day, on the street, things changed for her...

Daph had tired herself running from Tristan's gang of cronies. She had worn a tattered red shirt, torn blue jeans, and her Converse shoes were dirty and worn. Her fiery red hair lost its shine, and was partly covered in ash, mud, and other contaminants of the likes. Her beautiful face was scarred, and also covered in dirt. Bottom line? She was dirty! She looked homeless, and technically, she was! Well, she collapsed in the middle of the road on Route 4, and would've died, had the blue and white 1967 Shelby Mustang not shown up in time.

Dean and his at the time girlfriend, Randy "The California Blonde" Belle drove down aforementioned route, and were on the way from running errands. Dean still had the Shelby Mustang, and his girl. Well, when they drove further down route 4, Dean noticed something strange on the road: it looked like a girl (Daph). Dean stopped the car, and he first checked Daph for vitals.

Daph went unconscious when she collapsed in the road. Next thing she knew when she woke up, she saw she was in a hospital. She didn't know why she was there, but she also saw a blonde with these lovely violet eyes, and a black haired guy with these intimidating, steel blue eyes, which would later be covered by aviator's shades. They spoke with a doctor. She said that Daph would be fine, but needed rest, and was also dehydrated, exhausted, and malnourished. 'Dehydrated? Have I really not drank that much of anything? Malnourished? Have I really not eaten much? No wonder why I'm so thin! Exhausted? No wonder why I collapsed when I did!' Daph thought to herself as the blonde approached. "Hey, Daphne Morris, on the run from Tristan again, I see?" The blonde asked. "How did you know my name? And how did you know I ran away?" Daph asked. "I didn't, till now." The blonde said. "Look, if you're here for the bounty over my head, worth $100,000, just take me back to Tristan and collect it already. You're wasting your time here with me." Daph told the blonde. "Believe me, that's what we would've done, if papa bear over here hadn't brought you!" The blonde said. Just then, the boy approached Daph. What she thought would happen, was that they would let her go, back into the streets, into the bad part of town and get captured again by Tristan. The guy proved Daph wrong by simply saying: "Come with us. Tristan won't even look at you if you're with us." Daph was shocked, scared and desperate all at once, shocked, that someone asked her, a runaway "prostitute" (Let me just interrupt and tell you that I say that in quotation marks because she was still a virgin, shocking, right? The reason that is is cause, she escapes every time before she can get raped.) from Tristan's place, to go with them, for it was like they knew the dangers that would come with harboring a runaway, but they didn't care. She was scared because all she ever knew were bad people, she'd never met anyone like this guy. And she was desperate to escape this bad life she was led into. Reluctantly, she said yes. She then saw that she didn't make a mistake. When she met the rest of the crew, she felt at home. Over time, when she became adapted to her surroundings, Tristan came around, and attempted to take Daph back to his place. However, Dean intervened and wagered against him: Daph's freedom for Dean's Mustang. Dean won, much to Daph's enjoyment. However, Dean was shot down, but only in the leg. Tristan later took the Mustang anyway, and Randy was revealed to be a spy for Tristan, hence how she knew what she knew. Daph attempted to return the favor to Dean by removing his bullet in his leg. (P.S: Also, Daph somehow retained her thin figure, only looking more healthy, despite the fact that she eats the most out of the whole gang: Lucky Dean.

As Nate had said, at some point, that became love, and Daph and Dean hit it off. Now here was Dean, kissing her hotly in the eye, which could've been the lips if Daph was up more. Daph decided to respond with kisses on his chest. They eventually just fell into a passionate love making session as Daph repositioned herself to straddle him. 'Good thing I was still a virgin, huh, Dean?' Daph thought to herself as she lost her virginity to the love of her life. She felt the sharp pain, but it became the best thing ever in her sick little mind. Dean in the meanwhile was taken off guard, but couldn't complain. For one, he and Daph were lip locked, and two, he frankly didn't want to complain. Well, it got steamy as Dean held Daph closer and Daph moved her hips in and out. Dean began to follow suit. Eventually, they both reached climax. They both collapsed in each other's arms and both were exhausted from what had just happened. However, Daph had still wanted more, and secretly, so did Dean. So they repeated the process, yet through it all, they had their clothes on (I pity any sick perverts out there reading this).

2 hours later... (back to the present)

"Dean?" Nate said with a creeped out look on his face. "Daph?" Kailyn said with a similarly scared face. "Oh. My. God. They did it right next to me." Dawn said, also disgusted with what has transpired so far. "The hell?" Ash said as Dawn kneed him in the gonads. "Ash? May wanna remember language." Gary whispered as Ash fell to his side. "I'll try... Ah, shiznit!" Ash said as he still felt the wrath of Dawn's knee. "DEAN!" Nate shouted as Dean jumped wide awake. "Wha- Whas goin' on?" Dean said as Daph also woke up. "Hey, good-lookin..." Daph said. "Good Morning, Gorgeous..." Dean echoed said as the rest of the gang made their presence known. "At least pretend that we're here, otherwise go do it someplace else! There's a minor here!" Misty said as Dean and Daph moved over to another spot in the building. Oddly enough, they were still joined at that specific point. "That was... Interesting..." Nate said with a weird look on his face. "What are they? Extra-horny in the morning?" Gary asked. "Damn." Ash mouthed.

"Oh hell..." Keenan said out of nowhere. "What?" Brenda asked. "Nate, we got company..." Keenan said with a flat tone in his voice as he checked the window. "It's Tristan." Kailyn said with a deadpan expression on her face as she checked out the window also. "Aw shit." Nate said as Dawn started jumping up and down and complaining about the never ending cursing. "You guys had better get out of here." Nate said to Ash and friends. "Gary, you'd better get Dawn home. As for me and Misty, we're staying." Ash said. "Why? The street racing world isn't a place for kids! And on top of that, Tristan will be after both of you guys!" Kailyn asked. "For one, We need to grow up sometime, and two, we're already involved! You said Ash could help! Now clearly, he's not the smartest, but if you give him a chance, he could win your neighborhood back!" Misty said as Tristan and his crew walked in.

"Hiya, Nathaniel! How's a life?" A guy with light brown hair, brown eyes had said. He wore a black dress shirt, black dress pants, black suede shoes, and was about Dean's height: 6'. "Same as it was last week, Tristan." Nate said. "Oh, don't be so serious! Hey! Who's the cute couple?" Tristan asked as Ash and Misty ran to opposite sides of the room. "I highly doubt they're a couple." A blonde came out from behind and said. She had blonde hair, violet eyes and wore a gray blouse, converse shoes, and blue shorts: Randy... "Ya think? Fuck off, ya fake ass bleach blonde bitch!" Brenda shouted. "Whoa. No need to get dirty! We're just..." The blonde said as Tristan stepped forward and finished her sentence with: "...Leaving. But not without that Eclipse out front! Where'd ya get it?" "We didn't. It's not ours." Nate said. "You're lucky Dean isn't here, otherwise your ass would be grass." Keenan said. "Hey, Nate, when do ya think I can make Randy my bitch?" Brenda asked as Kailyn attempted to hold her back, and said to her: "Brenda, don't. She's not worth it."

As that fiasco inside went on, Gary and Dawn attempted to escape, so Dawn could go home. Tristan had a gang of six: two inside (himself and Randy) and four outside. The quartet looked very intimidating. One of them was almost 7' and wore a D-Generation-X t-shirt, black jeans, and was kinda chubby. He had blue eyes, brown hair, and Terminator style shades hanging off his shirt. Another had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and he had a biker's jacket and jeans. A girl stood with blonde hair, green eyes, and a green t shirt with blue jeans and converse shoes. An older looking woman, about 30 or something was wearing a black button up shirt, similar to Daph's the previous night, black yoga pants (disturbing!) And brown boots also. She had black hair, brown eyes and a deep tan. These people circled Gary's Eclipse like a group of Vultures surrounding their prey. Gary tried to devise a plan to dodge or lure them away, and at the same time allow Dawn to get away...

"Oh, Daph..." Dean cried silently as Daph gave him the sex of his life, again. "Oh, Dean!" Daph whispered as she neared climax. "Oh my god... We must've been super horny to have finished this early... Twice..." Dean said, catching his breath. "Yeah, I love you Dean!" Daph silently moaned. "I love you too, Daph! I'm about to-" Dean quietly, rapidly said as Daph tensed up, and clung to Dean. "It feels sooooo good!" Daph said. 'Oh god, I'm a sex addict...' Dean thought to himself. "Deeeeeannnnn!" Daph cried out loudly. "Oh Daph..." Dean cried out sharply. "Dean I love you so much!" Daph grunted against Dean's face. "I ... Love you too... Daphne..." Dean groaned as they heard screaming from outside. "What was that, babe?" Daph asked. "I don't know..." Dean said as he noticed outside the window. Dawn being pulled away from Gary's Eclipse, getting knocked unconscious, and Gary being shot. "Shit!" Dean whispered as he said to Daph, "Get your clothes on, and your gun, and be prepared to shoot!" Daph did so, and they both jumped out the window, Dean first, and fired a few shots in hopes to scare off the attackers. However, they only ended up getting cornered by the big men, and trashy girls. "Dean!" Dawn cried in panic. "Son of a bitch! Get outta my way, di-" Dean said as he got jumped, two to one, both girls holding him down. Daph tried to fight the girls off, succeeded, then tried to fight the big men, but ended up getting knocked out. "Daph! Dean! Gary! Ash! Nate! Somebody! Anybody!" Dawn cried as one big man tried to take her to the Eclipse while the other big guy hauled off the knocked out girls to god knows where.

"This ain't over, Rockwell... Your neighborhood will soon be mine, and so will your head... Babe, let's go!" Tristan said as Randy followed him. Then as she followed him, Tristan turned to Randy and said to her before pulling a gun: "Not you, hon, you've served your purpose..." BANG! Randy was shot in cold blood. "...See ya round, California Blonde. Babe, let's go!" Tristan finished as everyone stared at him as if he was crazy... Everyone but Kailyn. She just looked at him as if she knew what he was talking about, then, as if on cue, she joined Tristan out the door. "Bye, Nate!" Kailyn just said as Brenda charged towards her. Suddenly... POW! Tristan KO's Brenda, and also pisses off Keenan. Keenan charges towards him, and gets shot also, then Tristan leaves as Randy, Keenan, Brenda, Dean, Daph and Gary were all down, some bleeding, others unconscious. Ash, Misty, and Nate were left annoyed and angered as Tristan drove away with Gary's Eclipse and Dawn.


End file.
